Realization
by Naeshira
Summary: Rika realizes that she loves Henry. She goes to find him to tell him. But will he let her kiss him? HENRIKArated to be safe


Realization

Summary: Rika realizes that she loves Henry. She goes to find him, but will he let her kiss him? (HENRIKA)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing is mine. Well, except the plot, but still... NOTHING IS MINE!!!!!

Rika woke up smiling. She had had a good dream. The love of her life was in it. To tell the truth, she couldn't remember the dream exactly, but it had had _him_ in it. She had to tell him. Soon. Today. It was Saturday, so no one had school. She sat up and looked at a certain spot in her room.

"Renamon, I'm going to tell him today. I just know it."

Renamon smiled. She had known about Rika's crush for a long while now. She was glad that Rika was finally acting upon it.

Rika junped up and ran out of the room. She ate a quick breakfast adn ran to the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Hey, Susie. Could I please talk to Henry?"

"Henwy's not here wight now."

"Could you please tell me where he's gone, then?"

"Um... Henwy's at the pawk with Tewiermon."

"Ok, thank you. Bye Bye now."

"Bye Bye"

Rika hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going out for a bit, Mom." she called.

"Ok, dear, be back before dark!"

"I will!" Rika closed the door and ran as fast as she could toward the park.

As she walked along one of the lesser used trails of the park, she gasped and dove behind a tree. She had seen him up ahead. The orange jacket and green and white Digimon on top of his head was easily recognizable.

Then she realized that hiding behind a tree was foolish. He was walking away from her, and besides, this was her chance. So, silently berating herself for being foolish, she followed him for a few yards. Then she took a big breath and called out his name.

"Henry! Hey Henry!"

He turned around. "Oh, hey Rika. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

They kept walking for a bit, then Renamon gave Rika a reassuring look, and Rika turned to Henry.

"Hey, I realized something last night, and I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Ok, sure. What'd you realize."

Rika pause, but before she could say anything, Terriermon interrupted.

"Maybe she realized that she needs to chill."

"Terriermon." Henry muttered.

"What? You know that she does."

"Stop it, Terriermon." Henry answered. The little dog-bunny Digimon huffed and stayed quiet.

"Terriermon, can you come with me for a moment?" Renamon asked, saving Rika from total embarrassment.

"Sure." He answered. He jumped off Henry and the two walked a ways away.

"So, what's up Rika?" Henry asked again.

Rika blushed and took a deep breath. "Henry, I've realized that I really like you. I guess I have, for a while now. And, since you're such a nice guy, I was wondering if you would mind if I kissed you. Just one kiss, I only want to know what it'd be like."

Rika turned her head away, blushing madly.

"Um...sure?" Henry said weakly. He felt his cheeks get hot, and knew that he was blushing too. He had never really had feelings for Rika, other than that of friendship. But, maybe there was something more. He had always had different feelings for her than he had had for Takato, but he always thought that it was because she was a girl. But now, we wasn't so sure.

Rika looked at him and they stared at each other for a minute. She realized that she had no idea what to do.

"Um, well?" Henry asked.

"Oh, uh..." Rika took a step closer and hesitantly put her arms around Henry's neck. Then she closed her eyes and leaned in.

She would have gasped if her mouth hadn't already been engaged. The moment their lips touched, it was like fire and ice and lightning had struck her. All at once! It was like heaven on earth. She deepend the kiss, but soon realized that she had to let go.

She started to pull away, but found that she couldn't. As she had been so focused on her mouth, she hadn't realized that Henry's arms had snaked around her back and were now holding her tightly. Now she really was in heaven. So when Henry's tounge dragged along her bottom lip, she opened up for him without hesitation. The only thing that brought them apart was the need for air.

They didn't let go of each other, and Henry put his forehead against hers, his steel gray eyes gazing deep into her sparkling blue ones.

"You know, Rika, I've realized something too." Henry whispered.

"Yeah? What?"

"I love you, Rika Nonaka."

Rika smiled. "I love you too, Henry Wong."

Then they kissed again, a long, deep, heavenly kiss.

An old couple walked by and when they saw the two kids, they smiled, remembering their first kiss.

AND ALL WAS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD

**A/N:** Well, that's it. Hoped you liked it. Please leave a review. Flames or compliments would be nice. Arigatou!


End file.
